Scable video coding (SVC) is a standardized technique that may include the encoding of a high-quality video bitstream that may also contain one or more subset bitstreams. A subset video bitstream may be derived by dropping packets from the larger video to reduce the bandwidth required for the subset bitstream. The subset bitstream can represent a lower spatial resolution, lower temporal resolution, and/or lower quality video signal, for example.
Unicasting may include the transmission of messages to a single network destination that may be identified by a unique address, perhaps where privacy and/or unique network resources may be useful.
Multicasting may include the transmitting of a message or information to a group of destination devices simultaneously in perhaps a single transmission from a source. Multicasting may be referred to as one-to-many communication, such as over an Internet Protocol (IP) based communication network.